Unexpected Guests
by ThatGirl54
Summary: ONE SHOT: Edge and Vickie's speical day has finally arrived, but what's a wedding without some Unexpected Guests? Lita/Edge/Vickie


_You think you know me_

On this day  
_I see clearly  
__Everything has come to life  
bitter place and a broken dream  
and we leave it all behind_

Edge's music rippled through the arena, Smackdown! was in Toronto, Canada and Edge and Vickie's special day was finally here. It was 11th July 2008, and the ring was decorated in white with a set of ropes missing, so you could access the ring, which was laid out with pure white lilies. Reverend Felix Humphrey waited in the centre of the ring to wed the couple. Edge walked down the ramp, which had a white carpet running down it, with a smirk on his face. Tonight only, Smackdown! was being recorded live from Canada, and the crowd were cheering Edge for a change as he was in his hometown of Toronto. Edge walked up the steps that lead into the ring, and nodded towards the Reverend, who had obviously done nothing like this before.

Guests included Superstars and Divas from all three rosters; Even Kane was in the back shooting Edge and Chavo death glares. Assistant General Manager of Smackdown! Teddy Long was grinning ear to ear because he was sat near the front surrounded by beautiful divas who dressed up the special occasion. WWE Chairman Vince McMahon had even forced Superstars to appear at the wedding, to make it seem like a big event. Chavo Guerrero was Edge's best man, Edge looked around the arena, and there were some posters of support for Edge but some were the complete opposite. There were posters of support for Rey Mysterio, Big Show, Triple H, Batista, Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson and Undertaker, but there were no support banners for Vickie. Edge's music died down just before 'here comes the bride' started.

Seconds later, Vickie Guerrero appeared on the Smackdown! stage, she paused at the top as the cheers for Edge turned into boo's for Vickie. A scowl materialized on her face as the boo's grew louder and a 'ho' chant started. She turned her head back to see Edge in the ring grinning at her by magic the scowl turned into a bright smile. Her pure white dress went straight down to the floor, hugging her body loosely. Her dark brown hair dropped down onto her shoulders, with a small quiff at the top of her head, her make-up plastered onto her face. Holding a small group of white lilies in her hand, she made her way up the steps that led her into the ring, Edge extended his hand to help her up the steps and they joined the Reverend in the centre of the ring, where a microphone was placed so the vows were audible for everyone to hear.

"You look beautiful" Edge whispered as he turned his head to look down at her as she entwined her fingers with his, Vickie just grinned happily as 'here comes the bride' stopped playing and boo's grew louder.

"We are gathered here today" Reverend Felix Humphrey started to say "in the eyes of god, Here to celebrate the love between Edge and Vickie, and to join them in holy matrimony, as we start this sacred celebration Edge wanted to give his fiancé a special gift, to show a sign of his love" the Reverend gestured to the tiantron as Vickie grinned and looked up to the titantron in excitement.

Loud rock music started playing and clips of attacks on Vickie and Edge rolled across the large screen for everyone to see. The clips included Edge using Vickie as a shield, Edge jumping out of the way of Rey Mysterio for Vickie to take the injury, Vickie getting Tombstoned as Edge ran in the opposite direction and then Undertaker mouthing the words 'I'm going to hurt you' at the end. The presentation stopped and Edge looked around in horror as if he was kill somebody.

_Booyaka Booyaka 619 (Hey)  
__Booyaka Booyaka That's my pueblo  
__Booyaka Booyaka 619 (Hey)  
Booyaka Boyaka Rey Mysterio _

Edge's face grew red with anger as he had a stare down with Rey Mysterio, who wandered onto the stage nonchalantly. Rey was wearing his 619 shirt and jeans and had a microphone in hand. The arena exploded in cheers, fans were on their feet and waving their posters around, in hope of appearing on the titantron.

"Did you enjoy my wedding gift to you?" Rey Mysterio said into the microphone causing the fans to cheer even louder, and Edge to grow even angrier. "That" he pointed to the titantron screen "was my present to the happy couple. Now don't worry Edge, I'm not here to crash this wedding, I just arrived late, and _really_ wanted to see this" he dropped the microphone and sat down at the back with a smirk on his face. Edge just stared at him with death in his eyes; Vickie placed her hand on his arm trying to make him turn around so they could start the vows.

"Thankyou, it is now time for Vickie and Edge to proclaim their love and commitment to each other. Before that, is there anyone here who does not want to see this couple joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your-

The familiar percussion, drums and guitar of a certain ex-Diva's theme music spread through the arena and the crowd went wild.

_So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
__So fuck your rules man  
you step up, you'll go down fast  
I've got to release all the  
Shit that has made up my past_

When the former 4 time Women's champ entered the arena, and stood at the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand. Lita hadn't appeared on a WWE show since the RAW 15th Anniversary episode and the crowd had seemed to miss her quite a lot. A smile grew wide on the former WWE Diva's face while the corners of Edge's mouth curled upwards into a smile. Then when he realized what was going on it swiftly changed into a stone cold expression.

"Well, Well, Well Edge I leave you and you go find yourself this … this… there's not even a word to describe what _that_ is!" She pointed at Vickie, as the crowd cheered for her return. Vickie just stared down Edge's ex, who had interrupted their wedding.

"Who do you think you are!? Interrupting this ceremony to celebrate mine and Vickie's love for each other! You weren't even invited!" Edge growled into the microphone, that he had snatched from the Reverend.

"Thank _God_, I wasn't invited to this. People were even _forced_ into coming to this _ceremony_, if that's what you even wanna call it." She retorted "And you know what Edge? I'm glad you got screwed out of the World Heavy Weight Championship, because the _only_ reason you got a rematch was because you're sleeping with the general manager!" She made her way down the ramp "That's _low_, even for you Edge." She slided into the ring and eyed Vickie up and then turned towards Edge and put a sexy smile on her face. "Did you miss me?" She whispered to Edge, so it was only audible to them to hear. She remained eye contact with Edge, who had let the smile slip onto his face again. Lita's smile turned into a glare as she pulled her hand up and slapped Edge round the face hard and fast.

She dropped the microphone onto the canvas with a pleased smile on her face and then slided out of the ring and made her way back up the ramp as her music began playing again. Slapping some of the hands of the Superstars and Divas along the way and exited the arena, Leaving Edge speechless.

* * *

**A/N: So! I thought of this one-shot when I was watching Smackdown! one evening, and used Lita and Edge's wedding as a base for Vickie and Edge's ceremony, and couldn't help but include Rey Mysterio in it. Hope you enjoy it, I **_**might**_** post a sequel to it, but that's only if people liked this one. And FYI, I don't like Vickie :) lol just in case you got the idea that I did, does anyone even like her? Banner for this fic is on my account page, Check it out! It features the one and only Lita! :) Post Reviews, You know you want to…**


End file.
